


papa

by brorotica



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brorotica/pseuds/brorotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure why Pavel insists on basically calling him dad in bed but he doesn't really care and would be a bold-faced liar if he said he didn't enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	papa

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: Daddy!kink. Strong language. Chekov is 17. Also I'm kind of shit at writing accents so I didn't write any so just pretend.

Pavel straddles his lap, lean and slim and warm, and McCoy slides his hands down the teenager’s chest, the tight fabric of the Starfleet uniform clinging to him and emphasizing the lean muscles of his chest. His body hasn’t quite transitioned from teen to man yet, lithe and skinny and soft in places where he should be filled out, but it’s part of the reason Bones likes this in the first place. The teenager pressed against him, slender arms slipping around the doctor’s neck and tugging him closer.

His lips are soft and smooth, prettily shaped and fucking perfect, and he kisses McCoy like he hasn’t kissed him before, despite this being a near-nightly ritual. Pavel isn’t the most skilled at kissing but he tries, his lips parting and his cheeks turning red as he goads McCoy into kissing back, tries to get him to touch him the way he needs. McCoy holds out because he knows Pavel likes it that way, lets the scrawny ensign roll his hips forward and try to get off from that alone. 

“I’ll be good,” Pavel says thickly when he breaks the kiss, bright eyes flickering over McCoy’s face. “Papa, I will be so good.”

Fuck.

That’s the thing that gets him, the thing that pushes him from idly running his fingers over Pavel’s chest and into territory where he’s always uncertain to tread. After all, the kid is a minor, and as decent as he is at sucking cock- more than decent, really, but McCoy will never, ever admit it- it doesn’t exactly negate the fact that he spends more time than not fucking a Russian prodigy into the sheets. Throw the boy’s propensity to call him papa at the worst times and he had a problem that couldn’t be solved through conventional means.

He liked it, though, and on nights like this, where Pavel was ready and willing and looking at him with those blue eyes that harbored little more than lust, he was happy to play along. “I know you’ll be good,” McCoy said, tongue tracing the vein pulsing through Pavel’s neck, the ensign’s heart rate picking up. “You’re always so good for daddy.”

Pavel shudders, fingers digging into the fabric of McCoy’s shirt as he leans in closer, breath coming in short, excited pants. His cock is hard, pressing against McCoy’s stomach, and it’s difficult not to just push him back on the bed and take him as it is. Making him beg, though, plead and whimper and cry, is a not-so-secret pleasure of McCoy’s and he enjoys pushing Pavel to the breaking point as often as he can. They have time tonight, time for McCoy to push Pavel as far as he wants to, and not taking advantage of it would be criminal, especially seeing as it’s been a while since they’ve been able to honestly enjoy themselves.

“Take your clothes off,” McCoy murmurs, and Pavel leans back but doesn’t leave McCoy’s lap, tugging off his yellow uniform top and dropping it on the floor beside McCoy’s bed. His chest is smooth and pale and McCoy leans in, pressing his mouth to his collarbone lightly and tracing a thumb along his stomach. Pavel stays still, undoing his slacks as slowly as he can without disturbing the man currently trailing his tongue along his collarbone, and eventually pushes them down, leaving only his boxers on. ”Good boy.” McCoy’s voice is stern but appreciative and it sends a thrill down his spine.

Pavel could never figure out when he’d realized that having an older man treat him this way was a turn-on. Maybe it had stemmed from losing his virginity to an older man at the academy, or maybe McCoy had elicited it when they’d finally gotten their relationship off the ground, but any way he looked at it, it didn’t exactly matter. He enjoyed being submissive: deferring any and all power, allowing McCoy do whatever he pleased. It was a fair trade for being allowed to call McCoy papa in moments of intimacy. Pavel had been independent for most of his life; having someone he could lean on now was admittedly fantastic.

McCoy slides his hands over Pavel’s hips, pulling him closer and holding onto him as tightly as he can, his thumbs digging into the pale skin above his pelvis. “I want you to ask me to touch it. I want you to beg, Pavel,” he murmurs, and having McCoy say his first name sends pleasure jolting down his spine. It’s absolutely everything to him, has been for quite some time, and he’d do anything for the man he’s currently straddling.

“I want you,” he says lowly, darkly, pleading. “Papa, I _want_ you.” Pavel’s hands go down to McCoy’s thighs and he leans in, kissing him on the mouth gently. “Please let me suck your cock.”

McCoy’s lips turn up in a small smile and he nods, running his fingers through Pavel’s hair before he pushes him back slowly. Pavel moves without having to be told, sliding down in between McCoy’s legs and pressing his face against his still-clothed crotch. McCoy’s cock was already hard, tenting against the front of his uniform slacks, and Pavel ran his tongue along the outline slowly, groaning as McCoy tugged at his hair roughly. 

Pavel undid his pants, slipping his hand into the front of McCoy’s underwear and tugging out his cock, trailing his tongue over the head of his dick slowly. McCoy was thick and almost entirely hard, his cock the largest Pavel had ever had the pleasure of taking, and although it wasn’t the only reason he enjoyed their nightly rendezvous, it definitely helped. Pavel wrapped his fingers around McCoy’s cock, caressing the head slowly and letting his thumb run over the glans, the moan that left McCoy’s lips letting Pavel know that he was doing well.

Cautiously, Pavel ran a finger along McCoy’s heavy balls, his tongue tracing along the crown of his cock and causing McCoy to yank his hair, another sign that he should keep going. He ran a long stripe down the underbelly of his lover’s cock, coming to stop at his balls and licking them slowly, making them as slick as he could. He eventually took one in his mouth, his hand sliding back up to run along the head of his cock, wiping off any precome that had gathered. Over the time they’d been doing this, Pavel had learned what McCoy liked and how he liked it, his tongue rolling over one of his balls before he pulled back slowly.

He didn’t want to push him to orgasm yet, but couldn’t help himself from giving his other testicle the same treatment he’d given the first. McCoy’s cock was throbbing by the time Pavel pulled back, licking his lips and looking at McCoy with a nearly insatiable look in those blue eyes of his. “Papa, will you fuck me now?” Pavel asks, his accent thicker than ever, and McCoy nods, leaning over in order to pull a small bottle of lubricant from his nightstand drawer. It’s in there only because of Pavel, only because they started doing this and can't seem to stop, and it seems prudent to be prepared if they aren't actually prepared to quit fucking any time soon.

He passes the bottle to Pavel, an eyebrow cocking almost surreptitiously as he gestures to him. "I can't fuck you if you don't prep yourself," he says a little darkly and Pavel gets his hint immediately, shimmying out of his underwear and letting them join his other discarded clothes on the floor. McCoy’s shirt ends up in the heap as well- although he keeps his slacks on as a sign of dominance. He rarely has sex entirely naked with Pavel, and it suits them both better that way.

"I will do anything for you," Pavel says, and he leans forward, resting his head on McCoy's stomach and kissing along the skin there as he slicks up his right hand with lube. He props himself up with his left hand, gaze connecting with McCoy's as he reaches his hand back and slips two fingers into himself, groaning slightly at the intrusion and huffing. "Do you like this, papa?" Pavel asks, low and nearly conniving, and McCoy swallows because how does he answer that and still keep his authority? 

He's not sure why Pavel insists on basically calling him dad in bed but he doesn't really care and would be a bold-faced liar if he said he didn't enjoy it. Especially seeing as Pavel is currently writing around in his lap, fucking himself with two fingers and panting against the skin of McCoy's stomach, the ensign's own skinny chest pressing against McCoy's rock-hard cock. McCoy doesn't know how to reconcile the image of the sex-starved teenager on the bed before him with the prodigy he knows during work hours, and he isn't entirely sure he wants to.

There's something sort of satisfying about knowing that he's fucked the brains out of the Starfleet's prized graduate and no one on the ship knows it- aside from Kirk, of course, and Kirk doesn't really care. "Harder, Pavel," McCoy says, mouth dry, and Pavel doesn't question him for a moment, sliding another lube-slicked finger into his already stuffed ass and crying out against the warm skin of McCoy's torso. His cock is hard and close to climax already, the tip rubbing against the fabric of McCoy's slacks every so often, and if there's one thing McCoy doesn't want, it's Pavel getting off without his help.

He doesn't know what he'll do if Pavel discovers that he can come without McCoy there for guidance.

"Okay, quit it," McCoy says a little gruffly, and Pavel stops, pulling his fingers out of his well-lubed ass slowly and watching McCoy as though he's done something wrong. He bites his lower lip and sits back, watching McCoy slather a little lube onto his cock. "Are you ready?" McCoy asks, and his tone is back to normal now. Pavel nods.

McCoy tugs him forward, teeth worrying at Pavel’s pale neck as he presses the teen into his lap, wrapping his hand around his cock and guiding it to Pavel’s already fucked out ass. Pavel steadies himself, his hands on McCoy’s shoulders, and McCoy pushes into him slowly, wholeheartedly enjoying the feeling of Pavel stretching out further thanks to his cock. Pavel shudders and moans, leaning his forehead against McCoy’s and kissing him hard on the mouth, trying to goad McCoy into kissing back.

It works, McCoy’s tongue pushing past Pavel’s lips and forcing the teen to open up to him, something that Pavel does without the slightest hesitation. He rolls his hips back, McCoy’s cock penetrating further, and McCoy has half a mind to let Pavel just fuck himself for the night. It’s incredibly tempting and he ponders it as he twists his tongue around Pavel’s, sucking on it slightly. Pavel is happy to concede to McCoy, deferring to him easily and running his hand down along McCoy’s chest. He needs him more than anything. McCoy keeps him grounded, together, and although this started as harmless sex, it’s become something rooting Pavel to Enterprise and keeping him from losing himself completely in a world he has no way of being accustomed to.

“You’re such a good boy,” McCoy murmurs, breaking the kiss, and Pavel practically beams at him, his face flushed and his eyes a little hazy.

“And you’re a very good papa,” Pavel replies, fingers digging into the skin on McCoy’s back and leaving small crescent moon marks in the flesh. He pushes himself back on McCoy’s cock again, trying to force him deeper, and McCoy decides to oblige him this once, forcing him back onto the bed and fucking into him slowly but as hard as he can. Pavel cries out in earnest, his voice mellow and more than a little hazy, and McCoy’s hand finds the teenager’s cock, his teeth pulling at Pavel’s lower lip.

They’re both going to be sore in the morning but neither of them would enjoy it any other way, Pavel grabbing onto McCoy as tightly as he dares and letting the older man fuck into him. He doesn’t last long, come spurting across his stomach and chest, driven over the edge by McCoy’s skilled hand and the cock plowing into him, and he lies back on the bed, exhausted but still willing to do whatever it takes to push McCoy into his own climax.

McCoy picks up the pace, watching the post-orgasmic haze cross Pavel’s face and smiling back down at him despite himself. Pavel’s got one hell of an infectious smile, and McCoy doesn’t make it too much further before coming, spilling deep inside the teenager and pulling out slowly. “You should shower,” McCoy says brusquely, making to get up and do just that, but Pavel pulls him back down, arms encircling McCoy’s neck as he burrows into his chest. “Or you can wait.”

“I love you, _otets_ ,” Pavel murmurs against McCoy’s chest, and the lapse into Russian tells McCoy that he’s close to falling asleep.

Which means there’s no harm in whispering, “You, too,” and pulling Pavel closer.


End file.
